


Безупречный план

by CoffeeBee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: Дрожащими от гнева и отвращения руками Джейс грохает корзину с существом прямо на стол перед Себастьяном и по-деловому сообщает:- Королева прислала вот это.





	Безупречный план

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Радужный Аркадий на красном тракторе. События серии «Темные искусства» не учитываются. Всё, связанное с Эшем, за исключением имени, чистый хэдканон.

Безупречный план Себастьяна по завоеванию мира срывается в момент, когда Клэри небесным мечом пробивает дыру - размером с ту огромную задницу, в которую катятся все себастьяновы старания, - в груди его единственного союзника, разрывая между ними кровную связь. 

Себастьяну удается снова выкрасть Джейса и переместиться с ним в одно из тайных убежищ с помощью волшебного кольца Валентина. Они ранены, но прежде чем отключиться от большой потери крови, Себастьян чертит на коже у обоих точную копию рун Лилит и надеется, что Джейс не попытается его убить, когда очнется. Мир-то ещё не завоеван.

Джейс, проснувшись, завоевывать мир уже не хочет. Они всё ещё связаны, но теперь без контроля над разумом, и потому Джейсу ничего не мешает выбить из Себастьяна всё дерьмо, несмотря на то, что боль они по-прежнему делят надвое. Джейс перестает его метелить, когда разбивает собственные костяшки в кровь и понимает: Себастьян не сопротивляется, только смеется в ответ разбитыми губами. 

Все их конфликты решаются в драках. В драке же Джейс признается, что ненавидит Себастьяна за то, что тот захватил над Джейсом контроль, но хочет остаться. Рядом с Себастьяном он чувствует себя так, будто его наконец-то понимают. 

И Джейс остается рядом - во всех смыслах, но мир завоевывать он всё равно не хочет. Не может взять в толк, зачем это вообще нужно. 

Себастьяну нужно. Он целыми днями продумывает новые стратегии, которые Джейс разбивает в пух и прах, неизменно находя в них слабые места, но категорически отказываясь помогать. 

\- В печенках у меня сидят твои дурацкие планы, и мать твоя демоническая в печенках тоже! Даже если тебе удастся освободить все зло Эдома и перебить человечество, тебя, в конечном счете, это зло и убьет, - нудит Джейс.

Для Себастьяна его слова - пустой звук. Нагнуть мир он мечтал с тех пор, как ему и десяти лет не было, поздно уже менять хобби. 

Впрочем, новое хобби находится само собой. Буквально оказывается на пороге в корзине. Вопящее, страшное, с остроконечными ушами, абсолютно черными глазами и запиской от королевы фейри. Обнаруживает его Джейс. Дрожащими от гнева и отвращения руками грохает корзину с существом прямо на стол перед Себастьяном и по-деловому сообщает:

\- Королева прислала вот это. Оно живое и, судя по всему, твое отродье. По крайней мере, такое же уродливое. 

\- Вчера ночью ты не жаловался, - замечает Себастьян, скептически глядя на орущую из корзины пасть. 

\- Так то - в темноте и лицом в подушку, - Джейс даже не пытается улыбнуться. 

Себастьян пропускает его реплику мимо ушей. 

Существо, которому они никак не могут подобрать подходящего имени, растет не по дням, а по часам. Со временем становятся понятно, что его абсолютно черные глаза могут выглядеть вполне обычными, не считая странного сине-зеленого цвета радужки. Менее жутким ребенок от этого не становится, черты лица у него какие-то неправильные, квадратные. Зубы - прорезавшиеся за несколько дней, - острые как бритвы. На лице - отметины фейри, в глазах - адское пламя. В общем та ещё помесь рая, ада и всего на свете, настоящий мутант. Он выглядит так, что Джейс невольно вспоминает ужастики для примитивных, которые смотрел когда-то с Саймоном. 

Себастьяна это существо, что удивительно, пугает тоже. Но, кажется, это и разжигает в нём почти научный интерес. Себастьян позволяет ему играть с оружием, поджигать какой-то хлам в доме и даже убивать мелких животных. Джейс несколько раз предлагает выкинуть “это”, пока оно не выросло и не перегрызло им глотки во сне, но позже смиряется. Ведь Себастьян, отвлеченный ушастым сатанинским отродьем, откладывает планы по завоеванию мира в сторону, пусть и ненадолго. 

Эшу - именно так они в итоге называют мальчика, стоит Джейсу перестать от него шарахаться, - около пятнадцати лет по меркам фейри, когда он приходит к Джейсу с ненавистным вопросом. Вопросом, который мог возникнуть только в такой ущербной семье, какую они с Себастьяном случайно создали. 

\- Папа, а можно я захвачу мир? - спрашивает он с надеждой, и на шутку это похоже меньше всего. 

\- Что, прости? - Джейс мечтает о том, чтобы ему послышалось. 

\- Можно, я захвачу мир, как хотел отец?

Не послышалось.

На секунду Джейс сожалеет, что решил когда-то оставить Эша в этом доме, да и вообще в живых, но всего на секунду. 

\- Нет! - отвечает он решительно. Глаза Эша чернеют, он скалит острые зубы, но спорить не решается. 

\- Ну и ладно, я пойду у отца спрошу, - выпаливает он обиженно, будто Джейс запретил ему прогулку с друзьями, а не единоличную организацию конца света. 

Джейс его не останавливает, но начинает продумывать планы по предотвращению апокалипсиса тут же.

***

\- Отец, можно я захвачу мир? - чуть позже слышит от Эша Себастьян. - Ну пожалуйста.

\- А что папа на это сказал? - заранее зная ответ, уточняет он. 

\- Сказал, что нельзя, - выглядит Эш, как побитый щенок. Даже жалко. Себастьян в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. 

\- Да не парься, - треплет он Эша по волосам, - папа у нас чувствительный. От моих планов тоже поначалу отнекивался и веселье портил. Неси веревки и кляп, а потом можешь идти захватывать хоть всю вселенную.

***

Безупречного плана по завоеванию мира не бывает, думает Себастьян, целуя отчаянно ругающегося связанного Джейса в шею. Но мир этот будет принадлежать Моргенштернам всё равно. 


End file.
